wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зул'джин
Зул'джин — лидер лесных троллей Амани, был вождем племени Амани еще до второй войны. Зул'джин и его тролли состояли в союзе с орками Орды в течение Второй Войны, в самом конце которой сам Зул'джин был захвачен в плен силами Альянса. После освобождения он скрывается, восстанавливая свою армию и планируя нападения на остатки высших эльфов, известных сейчас как кровавых эльфов, которые оказались в союзе с Ордой. Биография Описание Жестокий лесной тролль из племени Амани, Зул'джин был выдающимся воином и лидером: ему удалось совершить то, что не удавалось никому другому со времен Войн Троллей — он сумел объединить воинственные племена Зул'Амана под своим началом. Зул'джин был знаменит за свои дерзкие налёты на предместья Кель'Таласа, в те времена, когда остальные тролли не были способны оказать никакого сопротивления высшим эльфам. Ходили слухи, что он хотел объединить всех троллей в единую империю, но его планы были приостановлены в связи с событиями Второй войны. Вторая война Во время Второй Войны, вождь орков Оргрим Молот Рока предложил Зул'джину и его троллям присоединиться к Орде. Вождь Амани сначала отказался, но после того, как Кель'Талас вступил в союз с людьми, он понял, что как только Альянс расправится с орками, то он примется за троллей. Зул'джин и его войска присоединились к оркам во Второй Войне еще и потому, что в самом ее начале вождь Амани и группа троллей вместе с ним были спасены Ордой от сил людей. Однако, союз оказался недолговечен: Зул'джин пришел в ярость, когда Оргрим Молот Рока не стал разрушать Кель'Талас: он отказался от продолжения осады столицы высших эльфов в пользу нападения на Лордерон. Зул'джин и его армия остались под стенами Кель'Таласа, убивая сотни и тысячи эльфов. В ходе осады Зул'джин таинственным образом пропал. Многие считали, что он погиб от стрел Аллерии Ветрокрылой. Как только стало известно, что Орда потерпела поражение в войне, союз орков и Амани распался и тролли вернулись к своему полудикому существованию, покинув ряды Орды так же быстро, как и вступив в нее. На самом деле Зул'джин был пленен врагами и подвергнут многочасовым пыткам, в результате которых он потерял правый глаз. Но тролли помнили о своем вожде и небольшой отряд предпринял попытку освободить его. В суматохе битвы Зул'джин воспользовался предоставленной возможностью: оброненным кем-то копьем он отрубил себе прикованную руку и бежал. Боги Зул'Амана .]] Зул'джин сбежал в Зул'Аман и начал восстанавливать свою некогда могущественную армию. Он планировал напасть на кровавых эльфов, которые вступили в союз с Ордой, что Зул'джин воспринял окончательным предательством своего народа. После этих событий знахарь Малакрасс предложил тёмный путь, который обещал троллям Амани огромное могущество, на который разгневанный Зул'джин согласился. Войска Орды вошли в Зул`Аман и разгромили большую часть сил Зул`Джина. Были убиты все его генералы и колдуны, а в последствии и сам Зул`Джин. Катаклизм После смерти Зул'Джина, о племенах Зул'Амана ничего не было слышно, до тех пор пока Даакар не стал новым вождем. Под предводительством Даккара, Амани получили помощь от Зандалари для восстановления под заклад о создании многочисленной империи троллей в ответ на беспорядки во время Катаклизма. В результате, Зул'Аман был переделан в героическое поздемелье группы из 5-ых в патче 4.1.0, где Заакара заменил Зул'Джина как финальный босс. Мелочи *Before his official appereance with The Gods of Zul'Aman Zul'jin was mentioned several times. **There was a quote from the quest in which Mystic Yayo'jin of the Revantusk tribe said: "If Zul'jin were here, he would have destroyed the whole lot of them with a flick of his wrist - alas, Zul'jin has not yet returned and we are left to our own devices." The Revantusk tribe hold Zul'jin in high regard (like all trolls do) and that's probably the reason Mystic Yayo'jin wished he would come back to help his tribe. **Huntsman Markhor of the Revantusk also mentioned him: "Zul'jin shall return one day. Mark my words. Until then, we all hold our positions and do what we can to keep the forest troll population intact." **Zul'jin was also mentioned by the Captured Hakkari Zealot on Yojamba Isle, but only as a passing comment: "The young races? The infants? Humans? Orcs? Dwarves? You expect to defeat the Hakkari? To destroy a GOD? It shall NEVER happen. We are legion. We are united. Where are your heroes? Vol'jin sits in sanctuary at the side of the young Warchief, unaware. '''Zul'jin' missing, probably dead."'' *Zul'jin was the third playable character from Warcraft II to be an instance boss in World of Warcraft (after Kargath Bladefist and Teron Gorefiend), and the second to be a final boss (after Kargath). *Zul'jin was a minor character in the cancelled Warcraft Adventures. Although once "the fiercest troll ever to flay an elf" and mastermind behind the alliance of the orcs and trolls, he ran a run-down trading post in an orcish 'reservation' after the Horde was defeated. He collected the fist weapons of Shattered Hand warriors who traded their most prizes possessions to him to buy grog.Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans unreleased BETA, seen on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCNA8vq88ak *Зул'Джин станет одним из играбельных персонажей в Heroes of the Storm. Цитаты This is Zul'jin's tale as told in the trailer to Patch 2.3: Dis... was our land. TROLL land. We Amani was here before anyone! Da' elves and dere Alliance came to drive us out. But we never give up. We never forget... Da' elves took my eye. I cut off my own arm to escape 'dem... and now, 'de fight alongside da' HORDE?! I SPIT on da' Horde! I hate you, I hate you all... But I got a surprise for ya' now, so come on in... De' Amani never give up! We never forget. We never die. 'Dis is our land: you wanna stay, you stay here forever! We gonna bury you here. Это рассказ Зул`джина, который появился в трейлере к Патчу 2.3: Это... была наша земля. ТРОЛЛЬЯ земля! Мы, Амани, были здесь раньше всех! Да, эльфы и Альянс пришли выгнать нас. Но мы никогда не сдаемся. Мы никогда не зыбываем... Да, эльфы выкололи мне глаз. Я отрезал свою руку, чтобы убежать от них... и теперь они ВМЕСТЕ С ОРДОЙ?! ДА ПЛЕВАЛ Я НА ОРДУ! Я вас ненавижу, я ненавижу вас всех... Но теперь у меня есть сюрприз для вас всех, так что идите... Амани никогда не сдаются! Никогда не забывают. И не умирают. Это наша земля: хотите остаться, значит останетесь здесь навсегда! Мы похороним вас здесь. Галерея File:zuljinconcept.jpg|Зул'джин от Metzen. File:Zul'jin.JPG|Зул'джин в Приключения Warcraft. File:Zul'jin HotS.jpg|Зул'джин в Heroes of the Storm. Смотрите также *Потоки Тьмы *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Заметки es:Zul'jin fr:Zul'jin fi:Zul'jin Категория:Лесные тролли Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Погибшие персонажи Категория:Юниты Warcraft II Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Персонажи "Приключения Warcraft" Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Герои